Revenge
by Xxflameing-daggerxX
Summary: I know i'm bad at titles, sorry everyone. Anyways it's about horde thinking Alliance ambushed them but the deny it and vice versa, was it really them or some other beast, race? read and find out. pleas R


Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic. I hope your guys like it. Anyways below are some things you should know before reading the story

There are two factions for those who don't play WOW or Warcraft and even if you don't READ! There are info on characters and such you should know about the story.

-Alliance which consist of 4 races, Gnomes, Dwarfs, Night Elves, and Humans.

-Horde which consist of 4 races, Trolls, Orcs, Taurens, and Undead.

Cities

-Alliance cities

-Ironforge (dwarf main city but currently has taken in gnomes too)

-Stormwind (human main city)

-Darnassus (Night Elf main city)

-Horde cities

-Ogrimmar (Orc main city but has currently taken in trolls too)

-Thunder Bluff (Tauren main city)

-Undercity (Undead main city)

These are the main characters in the story currently that you need to know

-Athar Ironfist- He is care free type of dwarf. He is a hunter and has earned the rank of a Knight-Champion for his valiant efforts against the Horde. He is one of the guards in Ironforge and likes to flirt with ladies and his solution for everything is always violence.

-is 24 years old

-honor rank: Knight-Champion

-honor kills: 23000

-Hunter

-9th place out of 100

-from Ironforge

-Master is Rasak Steelfoot

-Ravak Swiftwind- He is a one of those "cool" night elves. He has always been the top students in his rogue class academy and now is one of the high officers is SI:17. Recently he has retired for a bit. He is a very handsome night elf and has a honor rank as a Commander.

-is 5612 years old

-honor rank: Commander

-honor kills:48000

-Rogue

-From Darnassus

-1st place out of 100

-Master is Ravask Darkmist

-Lindara Moonlight- Is a priest and is a average girl in night elf society. She has a kind heart and prefers piece then violence. For her lack of willing to kill people even the Horde she only has a rank of a corporal but is known for her amazing healing skills.

-Is 5328 years old

-Honor Rank: Corporal

-honor kills: 200

-priest

-from Darnassus

-6th place out of 100

-Master is Tulana Lightwind

Rulers of the Alliance

-King Magni Bronzebeard-King of Ironforge/dwarfs

-King Anduin Wrynn-King of Stormwind/humans, is ten years old

-High Tinker Mekkatorque-Leader of the Gnomes

-Tyrande Whisperwind- Priestess/leader of Darnassus/night elf

Rulers of the Horde

-Thrall-King of Ogrimmar/Orcs

-Cairne Bloodhoof-King of Thunder Bluff/Taurens

-Vol'jin-Leader of the trolls

-Sylvanas Windrunner-Queen of the Undercity/undead

Class cards

-They are cards that you get when you train for a class (rogue, warrior, shaman, etc…) and graduate from the training school. At first it will look like this: (example of a warrior right after graduating)

/ l /

/ Picture of l Class: RogueName: Fank Stonefoot /

/ Guyl /

/l level: 1 From: Ironforge Age: 14 /

/l /

/ Honor rank: noneHonor Kills: none /

/ Class training master: Master Steeltoe / Rank out of students in graduation: 34th place /

/ Master's signature Your signature /

Well this card is updated every birthday for the age. Every week for your honor rank and kills (rounds up). Every time you level up for your level. Also every 3 years for a retake of picture.

Also to level in this story is that people train and train and when they feel confident they fight a level master (lvl1,lvl2,lvl3,lvl4,etc… all the way to lvl60) When you beat the level 60 master you are officially one of the elites in society.

Each year the training academy takes in 100 students. Out of there when you graduate you get a rank of how good you were in the 100 students.

This also serves as a identification.

P.S some of this info might seem not important but later on it will. :D

Now to the story:

"So it finally came down to this…who would have ever thought…", said Ravak quietly to himself as he saw soldiers putting up signs up on the walls of Stormwind that almost every empty space that there ever was.

For it read:

_FIGHT FOR THE ALLIANCE TO GAIN REVENGE FROM THE RUTHLESS AMBUSH FROM THE HORDE! _

At the bottom it read:

_If interested contact Grand Marshall Jake at the barracks._

_P.S Must have a class certificate._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 months before**

A white ram raced through Dun Morogh to Ironforge. It was snowing harshly and the wind was blowing with a ferocious force. It's white streak of hair was a blur as it ran with a dwarf hunter on its back. They rode past Thelsamar and up to Ironforge.

"Hurry, the king must get this as soon as possible", said the dwarf hunter with a worrisome look on his face. They rode up the cliff and entered into the gates of Ironforge. they leaped and dodged past night elves, gnomes, dwarfs, and humans towards King Magni Bronzebeard's chambers. The dwarf hunter strode across the golden mattress towards the king and kneeled down upon King Magni and reported, "Sire, I've just received news from Menethil Harbor that our trade ship that was coming from Daranssus haven't arrived yet and are 2 weeks late from their arrival, when they sent a search party they only found a shipwreck of the coast of northern Darkshore."

King Magni paused and slowly asked, "Was anything else found? Anything at all?" For Magni couldn't believe it. Their pact with the Horde was suppose to last till the ends of time but instead was broken in just 2 years!

"Yes…this was found", replied the Dwarf Hunter. He handed it over to King Magni. Magni took it and observed it as reality started to sink into him and then clenched it in his fist.

"This is of most importance! Send a message to Tyrande Whisperwind, Anduin Wrynn, and Tinker Mekkatorque for a meeting right here tomorrow 9 o'clock A.M sharp," commanded King Magni. The dwarf hunter bowed and left towards the postal office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next day at 9 o'clock in King Magni's chamber**

The four leaders of the Alliance race sat on a round table with golden velvet clothe. The Chamber itself was made out of pure thorium and was handcrafted by the best architectures of all time. Elaborate designs filled the chamber from wall to ceiling.

"As you know you all have been called here for a serious matter, one of our trade ships have been ambushed and destroyed off the coast of northern Darkshore and our number one suspect are the Horde", announced King Magni.

"HOW COULD THIS EVEN HAPPEN! THAT SHIP WAS ARMED WITH CANNONS JUST IN CASE AND ALSO HAD GUARDS IN IT INCASE OF A PIRATE RAID," exclaimed Tinker Mekkatorque as he stood up on his chair. He was average height for a gnome but was known for being easily angered.

Tyrande was as elegant as ever. Her beauty filled the whole room as if Elune herself was there. She rose her hand up and tried to calm Tinker down and said, "Be at piece friend, it might not even be the Horde, maybe some wild sea creature or that sea creature … Vas'quil…"

"I'm afraid my dear Tyrande that it is the Horde, it seems that their promise is not to be trusted." interrupted Magni. He stood out from all of them. He's face was grave and hard, his muscles bulged from his arm which bore scars from the past wars, and his beard almost touched the floor as it stayed unshaven for many years.

"And do you have proof that it was them?" asked Tyrande accusingly.

All Magni did was stretch out his hand and open his palm. Everyone in the room went silent. For reality also began to sink into the others. "See this piece of clothe? See the Horde insignia? It is all the proof we need", replied Magni solemnly.

Anduin finnaly spoke up and asked, "Do you suggest war?"

"Not yet, first a meeting with Thrall at Booty Bay, then we shall see how it goes," answered Magni, "does everyone agree?" All heads nodded "then I shall go and meet with Thrall 3 days from now."

Magni called up the dwarf hunter again and said, "Make sure this message gets to Thrall, it's of dire importance." The dwarf hunter took it, bowed, and left.

The dwarf hunter strode of towards the post office again with the message clutched in his left hand.

"Hey Athar! Where you going? Come to the inn with me for lunch", exclaimed a dwarf on the bridge of Ironforge who was Dange one of Arthar's good friends. He was a fit dwarf, has a long braided bear, red hair, and his skin was gray/silver.

"Sorry, meyb' next time. Gotta send this letter to Thrall, the King trusts me well now, and after that I gotta go to WSG, seems like the Horde wants revenge from the last time we beat them", answered Arthar and waved good bye at his friend.

Arthar walked into the post office and went to a counter. The postman peered at him through his glasses and asked, "Good day, how can we help you?"

"Got this letter for Thrall, real important ya know", replied Arthar.

"Ok so lets see a identification card, (looks at card and nods) Arthar Ironfist?" said the post man.

"Yep now if this is all set I'll be leavin'", said Arthar.

"You may leave, this will be sent right away," answered the post man and he went to the back to send the mail.

Arthar walked happily out of the post office. He still had a few minutes till the WSG, just enough time to get ready. He strode into the bank and got his finest armor set out, his Giant Stalker set. He went to his house and put it on and admired himself and thought "_Man do I look awesome or what and it impresses chicks also :D"_ Arthar set off for WSG and joined the 9 man group for WSG.

"Were screwed!", whined a human paladin. "_Probably a stupid level 51 that can't even beat a mangy night saber." _thought Arthar and said, "Shut up! We're not gonna lose and if we do it's probably cause of your stupid damn whining!" Everyone went silent, as the human paladin looked down embarrassed.

The dwarf battle master rose and blowed the WSG horn and bellowed, "It is time my friends to beat the Horde in WSG! Bring honor to the Alliance and go win!" The raid group cheered with a tremendous sound echoing through the halls of Ironforge. "Enter the portal and win!", exclaimed the battle master and he waved his hands and dropped a scroll with rune writings on them. Suddenly the room was illuminated with blue radiant light that consumed everyone in the room. It grew and grew until it couldn't any more than we a flash it disappeared with the rest of the raid party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Durotar same day:**

A falcon flew across the blue sky. It's feather shined brightly as the sunlight reflected off the smooth feathers. The falcon flew towards the western mountains in Durotar and as it neared the road it veered sharply to the right towards Ogrimmar.

Just ahead of the falcon was a watch tower that stood about a mile away from Ogrimmar. "Look! A falcon, one of the Alliances messengers," exclaimed Drashna, one of the tower guards.

The tower captain pondered and then commanded, "You! Drashna go over to the postal office and bring the falcon to Thrall, this will be interesting…"

With a nod Drashna rode his mount towards Ogrimmar. He then went to sky tower (where the post office was). "_Damnit why do I always get these jobs!" _thought Drashna as he steadily climbed the tower. To Drashna it seemed forever but soon he was at the top. He strolled into the post office and headed to the messenger reciever, as he went he peered over the tower and quickly withdrew as his stomach grew sick and his head got dizzy.

"What ya doing here Drashna? Did you finnaly get your fear of heights over with? Or is this just some stupid dare?" teased Gurk the messenger reciever/ aka. Postman.

Drashna just grunted and asked, "You see any falcon come here?" He looked around the place, it was filled with bird food and it smelled like bird shit.

"Why you need a falcon? Hoping to teach you how to not be afraid of heights?", teased Gurk again as he laughed out loud but even though he brought the same falcon that was seen flying towards Ogrimmar. Attached to it's leg was a velvet envelope with King Magni's crest on it. Drashna happily climbed down the tower with the falcon in his hand and went towards Thrall's chamber.

Thrall's chamber looked very intimidating from both the inside and outside. From the outside huge tusks circled the ceiling and the building was all blood red. As Drashna entered he saw trolls with sacred ritual masks that freaked him out so much that he jumped and crashed into a nearby guard as he saw one of them. Luckily for Drashna the guard just grunted and continued his patrol. As he went in more a small hallway led to a huge ring, at the opposite end of the hallway was a throne which Thrall was sitting on. Thrall had green skin and wore his priceless armour and sat there talking to two of the lieutenants. Drashna could make out some of it like "A raid on our camp in Ashenvale! Those stupid Alliances it must be them", which obviously was from Thrall, then suddenly he noticed Drashna and motioned him to come forward.

Drashna approached Thrall and respectfully said as he kneeled in front of Thrall, "My lord, I have brought this falcon from the alliance for you", .

Thrall reached out his had and as that happened Drashna untied the envelope from the falcon and handed it to Thrall. Thrall produced a pocketknife out of his pocket and expertly sliced the envelope open without damaging any of it's contents. He took out the scroll and read, as time passed and as Thrall red his face seemed to get redder, people in the ring started to leave as they noticed Thrall getting angry, however poor Drashna had to stay there till the end.

However surprisingly Thrall calmed down and deeply said, "HOW CAN DOES STUPID ALLIANCE THINK WE AMBUSHED THERE TRADE SHIPS, US HORDE ARE HONORBALE WE KEEP OUR PROMISES BUT IF THE ALLIANCE WANTS TO END IT THEN SO BE IT!"

Drashna slowly moved back as Thrall raged on and spat every singly curse he could think of at the Alliance.

"Drashna take this and send this to Magni and say that I'll be there", said Thrall, "GO get out of my sight!"

As Drashna left he grumbled to himself, he didn't want to go to the sky tower again and especially meet up with Gurk. He spotted a low ranked guard and smiled to himself.

"Hey, you there, bring this to the post office and send it to King Magni Bronzebeard", ordered Drashna and quickly handed the envelope and left.

The guard left for the tower and sent the mail as he was ordered…but that wasn't the only one he sent, for he had sent another mail to someone called Dras'quil…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes

Hey i know this is a action/adventure and i know in this chapter there werent alot of action but dont worry next chapter are battles and things, hey what you expect some stupid kings talking is boring so action is coming up next chapter and please review, also if you want me to put in details for WSG for Arthar tell me in Review and if enough people say yes ill put it in.


End file.
